


Ядовитый персик

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Omegaverse, Scents & Smells, School, Slice of Life, UST, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Снейп пахнет персиками, а Гарри сходит с ума.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 мини и драбблы R — NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ядовитый персик

**Author's Note:**

> Условный омегаверс.

Снейп пах персиками. Он ходил по объединённому классу и разглагольствовал о преимуществах смешанных, сложных ароматов омег над моноароматами, а сам одуряюще пах теплыми, только что сорванными с дерева созревшими персиками с нежной розово-оранжевой шкуркой и красным бочком. Сожми такой в руке — и побежит сладкий, липкий сок. Снейп пах персиками, а Гарри следил за ним и сходил с ума. Какое к дементору преимущество сложных ароматов?! Гарри до поджимающихся яиц желал именно этого недоступного омегу и плевать он хотел на всех остальных. Вон тот же Малфой пах цветами, яблоками и специями, и что? Гарри прочихаться хотелось всякий раз, когда Драко подходил слишком близко. Или поставить в нос фильтры, обязательно пропускающие сочный персиковый аромат.

— Мистер Поттер, вы, кажется, заскучали? — хрипло спросил Снейп, останавливаясь рядом с Гарри. Преступно близко — руку протяни и сможешь дотронуться до чёрной мантии, притянуть к себе эту вредную, ядовитую омегу, вдохнуть-слизнуть пленительный аромат с кожи. Гарри сглотнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Если Снейп и не убьёт его после такой демонстрации несдержанности, то морально уничтожит совершенно точно. И тогда Гарри придётся убить себя самому.

— Никак нет, сэр. Вы очень интересно рассказываете.

Снейпу шёл красный шейный платок, прикрывающий шрам на горле, и белая прядь волос, оставшаяся на память о встрече с любимицей Волдеморта. И хриплый голос ему шёл, сводя Гарри с остатков ума. Гарри и без этой одержимости был не слишком примерным учеником, а теперь вообще получал почти по всем предметам одни “Тролли” и ничего не мог с этим поделать к вящему неудовольствию Гермионы. Нет, он пытался работать, пытался включать мозги и слушать объяснения учителей, но это помогало слабо — в мозгах был один только Снейп, которого хотелось вытряхнуть из этих чёртовых тряпок и разложить на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Снейпом, казалось, пропах весь Хогвартс и его ближайшие пределы — он был всюду, куда бы Гарри не пошёл.

Снейп посмотрел на Гарри, как на интересную букашку, чуть заметно улыбнулся и, не отпуская взглядом, проговорил:

— Интересно рассказываю? Вам настолько интересно, что вы зеваете на моём уроке? Отработка, мистер Поттер. Сегодня в девять вечера.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул и кивнул, не зная, как будет держать себя в руках на отработке.

— Да, сэр.

— Вот и славно. И почитайте учебник, я спрошу.

Издевается он так, что ли? Или его заводят ролевые игры учитель-ученик? Гарри сжал кулаки под столом, запрещая себе срываться и делать глупости, которые Снейп вряд ли оценит. Сомнительно, что тот имел в виду что-то другое, чем говорил.

***

В кабинете всё, абсолютно всё пропахло персиками и Снейпом. Гарри нервно втянул носом воздух и попытался отрешиться от собственного желания обладать этим вредным, неординарным человеком, что-то пишущим на пергаменте. Стоять навытяжку и ждать, пока Снейп обратит на него внимание, было невыносимо — штаны казались излишне тугими, по коже пробегали волны полузнакомого жара, а мозги совершенно отказывались соображать, превратившись в кисель. Схватить бы сейчас Снейпа, вытащить его из-за стола, порвать в клочья совершенно лишнюю одежду, которой на нём преступно много, прижать к себе, насладиться, наконец, чёртовым персиковым ароматом, исследуя его носом, губами, языком. А потом…

— Мистер Поттер, позвольте вас спросить, о чём вы думаете?

Гарри вздрогнул, посмотрел на неожиданно оказавшегося близко Снейпа, отчаянно покраснел и снова втянул его аромат.

— Об отработке, сэр.

Снейп усмехнулся, подался ещё ближе и выдохнул в ухо, посылая по всему телу Гарри мириады мурашек.

— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, Поттер. Если только вы не мечтаете об отработке в моей постели.

Невыносимо! Гарри с трудом сглотнул, не понимая, что именно нашло на Снейпа — Северуса — и с какой стати тот его дразнит. Чёртов невыносимо желанный ублюдок! Гарри протянул руку, схватил Снейпа за мантию, притянул ещё ближе, обнял за тонкую талию и прижал к себе, как хотел этого вот уже без малого год, моментально пьянея от запретной, невозможной близости.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь ешь?

— Мистер Поттер, вы уверены, что точно хотите именно этого: поинтересоваться, чем я питаюсь, и как проходит мой день?

— Я тебя хочу, — хмуро буркнул Гарри, развязывая яркий шейный платок, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления. — Раздеть, вылизать до потери контроля и вставить по самые яйца.

— В тихом омуте…

— Я никогда не был тихим омутом, Северус. Тебе ли этого не знать?

Кожа у горла Снейпа была солёной, а к аромату персиков добавился чуть слышимый запах мускуса и пота. Май на дворе, а он ходит в куче тряпок, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, и изменять своим привычкам, похоже, не собирается. Гарри широко лизнул горло, всосал чувствительную кожу рядом с безобразным рваным шрамом и услышал полный чувственности то ли стон, то ли вздох. Нравится! Ему нравится.

— В спальню! — хрипло скомандовал Снейп.

— Веди, — улыбнулся Гарри. Снейп быстро поцеловал его в губы и потянул к неприметной двери.

***

Запах в разных местах различался. Сладко и солнечно пахли волосы, оказавшиеся тяжелыми и мягкими, свежо, с чуть заметной кислинкой — грудь и ребра; подмышки, паховые складки и анус имели выраженный запах персиковой косточки и мускуса, а спина и внешняя сторона бедер отдавали чистой персиковой мякотью. Снейп оказался гладким, жилистым, худым, и покорным, не мешая Гарри себя изучать, и эта самая невозможная покорность пьянила не хуже стакана огневиски на голодный желудок.

— Перевернись на живот, — попросил Гарри, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не пометить Снейпа своим омегой.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься и в самом деле совать язык мне в задницу, — криво усмехнулся тот, упираясь ладонями Гарри в грудь и немного тревожно заглядывая в глаза. Гарри кивнул, взял Снейпа за руку и поцеловал в ладонь.

— У тебя красивые руки, Северус. Собираюсь. Я не брезглив, нагл и отступать в своём решении не намерен. Если только ты не попросишь.

— Поттер, ты невыносим!

— Не Поттер — Гарри. Пожалуйста, Северус. Так ты просишь?

— Боггарт с тобой, — буркнул Снейп, потом перевернулся и поднялся на колени и локти, выставляя совершенно восхитительную задницу. Гарри поцеловал аппетитную половинку персика и всё-таки не выдержал — укусил, оставил метку на ягодице, вслушиваясь в недовольный вскрик Снейпа.

— Прости-прости. Ты сводишь меня с ума, Северус. Люблю тебя.

Внутри было пряно и влажно — омега, готовая к совокуплению, не требует тщательной разработки. Гарри пережал основание готового хоть сейчас взорваться члена, положил руки на ягодицы, помял их, раздвинул и снова погрузил язык в тесный вход, мечтая о том моменте, когда сам окажется внутри. Снейп протяжно и хрипло застонал…

***

И Гарри проснулся в собственной постели в гриффиндорской башне, кончив во сне. Черт бы побрал этого Снейпа! Как идти к нему сегодня на зельеварение и варить очередной яд?! Яд с запахом персиков, как сказано в учебнике. Гарри отчаянно застонал и накрыл голову подушкой. Он хочет своего вредного профессора, давно хочет, и это не проходит, не поддается никаким уговорам... А значит, Снейпа надо завоевать!


End file.
